


[ART] Law-Kid-Luffy

by sorellaerba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellaerba/pseuds/sorellaerba
Summary: My entry for the kidlawexchange2020! My giftee requested a Captain Trio threesome, so here it is.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: KidLaw Exchange 2020





	[ART] Law-Kid-Luffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CerezaSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/gifts).



DO NOT REPOST, PLEASE. Or I'll have to post my NSFW art in a private and definitely not-for-free platform. Try to help a dude and REBLOG and leave likes and kudos to my posts on [tumblr](https://sorellaerba.tumblr.com/post/638496910155677696/merry-christmas-to-my-giftee-cerezasp-and-all-the) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sorellaerba/status/1342525882980827136?s=20).


End file.
